User blog:Miraculous-Lilygem/Character Concepts~
Herro people, so I just found out that the party for one of my friends got canceled so :) I'll try to come on for school days, but anyway here are some character concepts for my new damsel OC, Lovely Divine. Yes... I decided to change the last name, and her middle name is Hügel, suggested by Woot. So I have three concepts to share and please choose the one you like! And yes, the first concept was developed on chat by Nyx and the third was developed on chat by Bessie~ Also, some of the concepts make her favourite subject be different so I'll put that too. Concept 1 - Favourite Subject - Damsel-in-Distressing As a future damsel-in-distress, students expect her to be a Rebel, and choose to be a knight instead, like Darling Charming. People assume she is best friends with Darling, since they both are damsels, but never really think about how Lovely is similar to Apple. Loads of students talk to Lovely like she is a Rebel, and she is pretty much confused by that. She does well on "tests" in her favourite subject, Damsel-in-Distressing. Anyway, onto the personality of this first concept... she is confused at times and she is naive, believing everyone has a kind heart and never thinks about their dark side. She could be easily tricked by the students with more of a darker side to them into thinking her friends aren't that good. Concept 2 Favourite Subject - Princess Design Before you say this is a Mary Sue, go ahead and read~ Instead of people thinking she wants to be a knight, they think she is absolutely perfect since a lot of students hexpect princesses to be perfect and have no flaws. But really, Lovely thinks she is sometimes too selfish to be a princess, as she is somewhat spoiled before she went to Ever After High. But most of the time she is just selfless. Their family started becoming rich after her mother was saved by the huntsman. She secretly wishes to design some clothes since she thinks most clothes students wear in Ever After High look to plain to her even though her favourite subject isn't Princess Design. She is somewhat sweet and after becoming friends with Apple, her popularity started to rise and people treated her like Apple. She kind of regretted this, but she didn't want to upset Apple by telling her she didn't want to be friends with her anymore (since she didn't want to be treated as Apple instead of herself). She started feeling like she wasn't herself when she acted more and more like Apple the more she gained popularity. Concept 3 Favourite Subject - Debate Again, before you say this concept is a Mary Sue, go ahead and read all of this~ She actively participates in Debate. Lovely debates with a lot of animal-haters. She doesn't think people can just kill animals—she wants to protect them. She is a princess who loves the nature. Lovely thinks her name is too cheesy since her mother named her Lovely because of damsels usually being lovely (her mother has said that to Lovely before). She wanted her mother to name her something related to nature, like Fawn, Fauna, or Flora (all of those names mean young deer and usually deer lives in the forest, a place with a lot of trees and nature, except for Flora, Flora means flower). She has said that to her mother before and requested to have a legal name change, but her mother argued that Lovely was the perfect name for her. She got angry by this, but she stays sweet at school. Lovely became friends with Apple the day second year started. Much like the second concept, the more she hung out with Apple, the more her popularity increased. But instead of feeling she wasn't herself, she just became more like Apple. Creator's Note I honestly like the second concept better, idk why... Category:Blog posts